After Iain attempts suicide
by missbootsrach
Summary: Just an idea came up with couple days ago, may do more stories i don't know yet
1. Chapter 1

Iain was in a side room bored and wanting to get out of the hospital. One day after gem has been to see him with some clothes from home he changes into them and walks out the ward and hospital with out anyone knowing.

Several hours later a nurse from the ward Iain is on comes down and ask for Gem,

Gem "what's wrong is Iain ok?"

Nurse "He is missing, we have security looking but no sign yet, is the anywhere he would go"

Gem "Maybe ambulance bay to see Ruby and Jan, I'll message them to ask"

By now Gem is getting worried and only got worse when got message back saying not seen him but keep looking while out in the ambulance, Rash try's to comfort her but she pushes him away and goes looking herself.

Dylan was on a half shift today he had plans to visit someone, he didn't tell anyone who except David where he was going, he knew no one would understand that today would of been Sam's birthday so he was going to lay some flowers down on her grave. He had left just before everyone knew about Iain being missing.

Iain walked around for a while till he ended up at the cemetery, he decided while there he will see Sam. " i miss you so much Sam we all do, but will tell you that Ruby is going be a brilliant paramedic one day, she found me when I didn't want to be found, I tried to kill myself Sam but Ruby worked it out and saved me, I should really still be there but you know me don't follow orders if don't want to happy birthday Sam hope you enjoying yourself wherever you are." little did he know Dylan was there and listening in the whole time

Dylan had just arrived at the cemetery, when he heard a voice he recognised but he should still be in hospital recovering after what happened, he decided to listen and see so he doesn't scare him. After he had gone quiet Dylan coughed to get Iain's attention. "She was a great woman more to the point shouldn't you still be in hospital, i will ring them let them know your OK."

"Please can you wait 10 minutes just to say goodbye to Sam, then will go back." Iain asked

"OK but then taking you back will give you a lift in my jeep and let everyone know while we are on way so they don't send an ambulance what they will do" Dylan answered

They left together one with bit more peace of mind with what future will bring him after his attempted suicide

**IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO A STORY ON WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY GET BACK TO THE HOSPITAL PLEASE LET ME KNOW **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to Bonnie Sveen Fan and tracys dream for the really nice reviews.**

While Iain was saying bye to Sam, Dylan had rang them up to let them know he was with Iain, he arranged to bring him back even through they tried to arrange an ambulance to pick Iain up. Dylan also mentioned where he found him and what his mental state seems to be like but far away enough that he will not be over heard.

Dylan "You ready to go, everyone is worried about you, Connie said Gem is on the warpath trying to find you ."

Iain "Oh great means I will get an earful when we get there, hopefully by time get there she would of calmed down"

Dylan "Rather you than me, lets go"

On the way back no words was said between them Iain thinking about stuff and well Dylan is Dylan. Soon as they reach carpark Dylan turned to Iain to make sure he was ok and ready to face everyone if not he planned it with Connie to get Iain in a different way so that he doesn't feel like he has any pressure on him to speak to everyone.

Dylan "You ready for this or do you want go through side entrance."

Iain "Side entrance not ready to face everyone yet"

Dylan "Ok side entrance it is and by the way Connie is going meet us with Gem, no one knows we are here all they know is that you are safe."

Iain just nods his knowing that his friends are behind him no mater what. Soon as Dylan parks the car Gem comes running over to hug Iain and tell him off for making her think she had lost him, Connie meanwhile has walked up with a wheelchair thinking he may not be up to walking.

Iain actually is happy to get into the wheelchair because by now he is tired from all that walking and ready to sleep, they manage to get into the hospital and ward without anyone seeing them, get Iain settled back in with some checks, he soon falls asleep the happiest he has been since Sam died.

Connie let everyone know after they had got Iain settled on the ward that he was safe and unhurt but was up to sitters just yet but she will keep them up to date on his progress to the relieve of all the staff.

**Maybe going to do another story of Iain escaping the hospital but will be with his mum and ruby Not sure yet actually enjoyed writing this, not done story for ages.**


	3. Chapter 3

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY

It had been a few months since Iain's attempted suicide and escape from the hospital. Iain just had a meeting with Jan to see if he can come back to work in the ambulances and she had told him no he wasn't ready but made a deal he can come back but in the call centre what Iain said no to cause he didn't want be stuck there he wanted to be on the road where he belong, when Jan told him think about it and ring her later about it he snapped and told her and Gem he doesn't need any help that he was fine on his own leaving a very upset Gem and Jan.

On way home Iain knew he didn't have long till Gem or someone else from the ED would come looking so he jogged home grabbed a hoodie he also left his phone behind cause he knew Gem had that phone finder thing on her mobile so she knew where he was at all times and left about 10 minutes before Jan, Ruby and Gem got to the house.

Just after Iain had left Jan was comforting a upset Gem thinking what can they do next luckily she knew his sister had the app to track his phone and they saw he had gone home so she got ruby to take them there in the ambulance what they found was an empty house and Iain's mobile left on the table in the living room. Where would he go that was the question on everyone's mind the only family he had was Gem and he made it clear he didn't want her right now and he was still not mentally stable enough to be thinking straight.

He had finally made it to the pub away from everyone who he knows where he could have some peace and quiet for a few hours and get drunk without having a little sister nagging you in your ear not thinking that all his friends would be looking for him thinking he was going to try to hurt himself again.

They had decided with the help of Connie that they would look for Iain with police help due to his health right now, they checked all the local pubs and places Iain liked to go but no luck he was gone they could only hope he was safe where ever he was. Dylan had even gone check the graveyard thinking he maybe gone there like before, Gem had checked with their Mum on the very rare chance he had gone there and got an earful of abuse per usual from her.

It had been hours since Iain had got to the pub, he was now very drunk when he saw two men fighting one being knocked out on the floor the paramedic training kicked in to keep him from moving or someone moving him and shouted to the bar get an ambulance he knew that most likely be someone he knows so got the landlord to step in, Iain put his hood up and made sure his face was covered and he was right it was the two he knew the most.

Ruby and Jan had got the call out to a fight in a pub, when they got there the was one man on the floor but was coming round they managed to put him on a spiral board due to the injury, out of the corner of ruby's eye she saw a man he had his hood up but something was telling her she knew him then it clicked "Iain is that you" That got Jan's attention "Ruby what is it love" looking at Ruby "I think that is Iain the way he will not look at us and seen him in that hoodie before its his favourite one"

Iain knew he was busted so took his hood off and turned to face them, Luckily another ambulance had turned up by mistake control had been told two people was injured.

Jan was just relived Iain was ok but angry too for making everyone worry about him "IAIN DEAN WE WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU GEM IS OUT HER MIND RIGHT NOW LOOKING FOR YOU" she took a deep breath " Right, we are taking you back to Holby and what have you been drinking you smell like a brewery, come on" while texting Connie to let Gem know they had Iain with them.

He wasn't sure he wanted go back he just wanted to be alone without being asked are you ok and being checked on all the time this is when he got his voice back forgetting Ruby was there to "No I want to stay here I rather be here than there where I'm checked on all the time and asked are you ok Iain and not allowed to do my job." Jan and Ruby was in shock this was not the fun loving but annoying Iain Dean they knew. Ruby didn't know if he knew or not but it was now or never " i found you last time did Gem tell you that, I only worked it out cause your locker was tidied and all your pictures had gone " Iain was shocked he never asked he was scared to know this made him think they care a lot about me. "ok I will go" they all got into the ambulance and set off to Holby.

SORRY TOOK A WHILE TO DO WAS GOING DO DIFFERENT STORY THEN WORK GOT IN WAY HAD FLU AND TUMMY BUG MAKE IT'S ROUND AT SAME TIME WAS ONE OF FEW THAT DIDN'T GET IT SO WORKED A LOT THEN THIS IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER HIT ME SO DID THIS ONE FIRST WILL BE DOING SAME AS LAST TIME THE WILL BE A CHAPTER WHEN THEY GET TO THE HOSPITAL HOPEFULLY SOON, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 3 is up and is now working was coming up and was unreadable but i fixed it after a while thanks


End file.
